Sorpresa
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Aunque algo tarde, Kyo tiene algo especial para sorprender a Iori por su cumpleaños.
**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA** **.**

 **Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Iori y aunque tenía la intención de publicar esto, pensé que sería mucho mas apropiado hacerlo el día de hoy, creo que la historia explica el porque. Es como mi pequeño tributo a este clásico del yaoi KOFero y aunque no se fue por el camino que esperaba, sigue siendo una historia agradable. Espero que lo disfruten :) ¡Felicidades Iori!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **SORPRESA**

Un retumbar lejano fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo despertar y poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia nuevamente, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Enseguida los malos síntomas comenzaron a hacerse presentes; dolor de cabeza, boca seca, sensibilidad a la luz y también el estómago algo inquieto, todo le ataco de golpe y se revolvió entre las sabanas para buscar conciliar de nuevo el sueño a la par que se maldecía por haber tenido la tonta idea de beber la noche anterior. Sabía muy bien sus propios límites y su baja tolerancia al alcohol pero también sabía que no todos los días se cumplía años. Aprovechando la fecha especial y ya que se sentía de buen humor, decidió salir un rato a beber y distraerse, finalmente una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora pagaba el precio de haberse dejado llevar. Esta vez pudo escuchar perfectamente como alguien tocaba la puerta y fue entonces que entendió porque había despertado. Con una mano se cubrió el rostro para obstruir cualquier rayo de luz que quisiera entrar a sus ojos y su mano libre se deslizó hacia la mesita de noche más cercana, buscó a tientas hasta que encontró entre sus cosas el reloj despertador y se lo acercó a la cara. Entre las aberturas de sus dedos alcanzó a ver la hora, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, lo cual significaba que apenas había dormido un par de horas. De nuevo el toque insistente en su puerta sonó y le hizo soltar un gruñido por el fastidio. ¿Quién demonios podría estar molestando a esta hora? Por pura pereza decidió esperar a que la persona al otro lado de la puerta se fuera por su propio pie pero luego de veinte torturantes minutos de escuchar los golpecitos persistentes en la puerta, decidió que era suficiente.

Echó la sabana a un lado con evidente hastío, no era precisamente conocido por su paciencia pero ahora sí que estaba furioso. De un movimiento se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y pudo sentir perfectamente como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, aumentando todavía más el dolor en ella. Esperó unos segundos para que se disipara su malestar y después se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente en su sitio. Ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para iniciar una pelea pero sí que estaba molesto y listo para iniciar un conflicto. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio caminó fuera de la habitación y directo a la puerta principal, la cual abrió tan sólo un poco para poder asomar la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres dejar de tocar mi puta puerta? —dijo con todo descaro y sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo quien pudiera estar del otro lado. Para su sorpresa no se trataba de otro sino de su eterno rival, Kyo Kusanagi a quien en otras circunstancias habría atacado sin titubear de no ser porque tenían ya algunos meses acostándose juntos. No era nada muy serio realmente, aunque tampoco podía asegurar que fuese una cuestión meramente carnal, su obsesión con él era algo sabido por todo el mundo y ahora que eran amantes casi podía asegurar que había pasado a un nuevo nivel de demencia. Sólo un loco aceptaría tener una relación con la única persona en el mundo que está obligado a odiar pero realmente no se imaginaba estando al lado de nadie más, nunca se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a estudiar a una persona tanto como a Kyo. Primero por obligación, después con algo de curiosidad y todavía ahora estaba conociendo una nueva faceta al intimar con él, ahora por puro interés y placer. Aún con todo no fue capaz de poder ignorar la molestia y el malestar que sentía, así que la expresión mortificada en su rostro no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando Kyo le sonrió—. ¿Acaso quieres que mate? ¿Sabes que maldita hora es?

— Yo también me alegro de verte —respondió Kyo rodando sus ojos, ya se imaginaba que Iori no iba a estar despierto aunque de ningún modo pensó que estaría tan de mal humor—. Anda, deja que entre antes de que alguien nos vea.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, si alguien los veía conversando como si nada seguramente habría un gran escándalo y aunque la peor parte se la llevaría Kyo, no quería arriesgarse a llegar a ese punto. Simplemente se alejó de la puerta para que el otro pudiera entrar y se rascó la nuca unos cuantos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, sólo para ver al chico castaño completamente distraído mirando en dirección hacia sus calzoncillos, la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

— Quita esa cara de tarado y cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

— Ya, de acuerdo —contestó Kyo con una sonrisa en la cara, levantó uno de sus pies para pegarle una leve patada a la puerta que la hizo cerrar con un ruido demasiado estruendoso para el pelirrojo. Luego se acercó a depositar la caja que llevaba entre las manos en el suelo y la cual Iori no pareció notar, pues estaba demasiado molesto como para fijarse en ella.

— ¿Podrías intentar no hacer un escándalo? —Iori comentó con exasperación mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta para echar el cerrojo, acariciando una de sus sienes mientras se movía para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

— ¿Te caíste de la cama, Yagami? Relájate un poco —replicó Kyo acercándose a él con algo de intenciones ocultas, buscando tal vez ayudarlo con eso de la relajación ahora que ya estaban en privado. Pero Iori sólo lo ignoró y le dio la espalda, luego camino tambaleante para acercarse a uno de los sofás de la sala en donde se dejó caer.

— Estoy desvelado, con resaca y estás molestándome —dijo el pelirrojo para después bostezar mientras cruzaba ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se recostó para descansar por un instante, se sentía muy débil, como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Aun así tenía que averiguar para que había venido a verlo, conociendo a Kusanagi podía jurar usaría alguna de sus excusas baratas que siempre se traducían en ganas de follar. Pero Iori no tenía ganas, por lo menos no en ese momento y de ser así, estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría al momento para así poder seguir durmiendo a sus anchas y darle a su cuerpo el descanso que merecía—. Sólo dime que quieres.

Kyo se pasó una mano por el cabello y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, intentando no distraerse viendo el cuerpo casi desnudo de Iori que a pesar de sus esfuerzos lograba atraer la atención de sus ojos como si se tratara de un imán llamando a otro, una fuerza de atracción irresistible— Pues, ayer cumpliste años, ¿no? —comentó algo apenado, no quería revelar que en realidad se había olvidado de un día tan importante, aunque estaba seguro que al pelirrojo no le importaría, pues seguramente iba a quedar como el despistado que siempre solía ser.

Iori asintió sin articular palabra alguna y si es que el castaño dijo alguna otra palabra más, no alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos pues enseguida se quedó profundamente dormido por el cansancio. Al cabo de un par de horas el olor a comida le hizo despertar nuevamente, abrió los ojos con menor dificultad, el sueño le había hecho bien y ya no se sentía tan mal. Se incorporó de un solo movimiento para ir a buscar a Kyo en la cocina, donde seguramente se encontraba y éste le recibo con una sonrisa al entrar.

— ¡Ya despertaste, bello durmiente! Estaba a punto de arriesgarme a despertarte —dijo con bastante entusiasmo mientras que Iori miraba con algo de preocupación el desastre que Kyo se había encargado de organizar en la cocina—. No te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré. Siéntate para que comas algo.

El pelirrojo decidió no decir nada ni discutir por ese apelativo que había usado para referirse a él pues lo que fuera que estuviese preparando olía bastante bien y además, su estómago ya comenzaba a pedir algo de alimento. Era la primera vez que veía a Kyo tomar algo de iniciativa en la cocina, tal vez era incluso una de las primeras veces que preparaba algo por sí sólo. Sabía de antemano que su madre le hacía siempre todo y lo mimaba en exceso, así que era toda una sorpresa ver que había salido de su zona de confort sólo para él. Sonrió deleitado cuando al ver que lo que le había preparado era un filete de buen tamaño acompañado de algunas verduras que no eran tan de su agrado como la carne, pero servirían bien para saciarse. No tardó mucho en devorarlo todo hasta dejar el plato limpio mientras que Kyo aprovechó para recoger a medias todos los utensilios y cosas que había utilizado para la preparación de ese desayuno tan poco usual, pero no es como si hubiera tenido otra elección, no había mucho de donde escoger en el refrigerador.

— ¿¡Pero que ….!? —justo cuando estaba por hacer un comentario acerca de la comida, algo debajo de la mesa rozó el tobillo de Iori y lo hizo gritar, dar un respingo y estirar el pie como reflejo. Fuera lo que fuera logró pegarle una patada y la criatura dejó salir un quejido extraño pero familiar. Kyo se deslindó de sus labores enseguida al escuchar todo el escándalo y se dio prisa para agacharse debajo de la mesa como si fuera a recoger algo.

— Oye, ten cuidado con él, es pequeño todavía —el castaño se incorporó, sosteniendo en una de sus manos a un diminuto gato de color blanco y algunas manchitas de negro.

— Fue un accidente, me asustó —contestó Iori sin quitarle la mirada al animal y se puso de pie también para verlo más de cerca. Acercó sus manos para sostenerlo y poder acariciarlo a modo de disculpa, el pequeño animal disfrutó de las atenciones y al poco rato se lo dejó saber, ronroneando fuertemente de puro gozo—. ¿De dónde ha salido?

— Yo lo traje. Es, bueno, era tu regalo sorpresa pero no sé cómo habrá logrado escaparse de la caja donde lo traje —esta era la segunda sorpresa del día, Iori tenía una debilidad por los gatos y eso era algo que no recordaba haberle mencionado a Kyo, muy seguramente lo había descubierto en el tiempo que pasaban juntos aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. No le dio demasiada importancia y sólo continuó mimando al pequeño felino hasta que Kyo habló otra vez—. Perdona por venir tan temprano pero quería pasar a verte antes de irme a la escuela, hoy tengo un examen importante.

— ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? —dijo Iori que después bufó y sonrió de manera sarcástica por ese último comentario. Se agachó un instante a poner el gato en el suelo para que pudiera explorar la casa libremente y se acostumbrara a ella, luego se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Kyo—: ¿Un examen en sábado, en serio? Conociéndote, seguramente tienes un compromiso con tu 'amada' Yuki, no es necesario que me mientas.

El pelirrojo tenía razón y Kyo soltó una risa estruendosa, no pudo contenerse al encontrar algo adorable el tono molesto con el que Iori había dicho eso último—: Oye, no te pongas celoso. Sabes que tengo que guardar las apariencias y había quedado con ella este fin de semana.

— No estoy celoso. Sé muy bien que comes de mi mano o no habrías venido a hacerme el desayuno ni tampoco a traerme un regalo —aseguró Iori con completa seguridad y de un par de pasos acortó la distancia entre ambos, quedando a escasos centímetros de Kyo quien no hizo ningún esfuerzo para apartarse. Iori sonrió complacido al ver como la sonrisa en el rostro de su supuesto rival desaparecía al colocarle una de sus manos en la espalda baja, pegando ambos de sus cuerpos juntos—. ¿Me pregunto si te lo podría agradecer de algún modo? —preguntó de forma algo burlona y sin esperar a que el otro contestara, deslizó su mano de la espalda de Kyo a la nuca para besarlo. El cuerpo del castaño se relajó casi al instante y cerró los ojos para abandonarse completamente al momento, su boca se dejó llevar por los voraces labios de Iori que buscaban con creciente ímpetu los suyos. Kyo aprovechó para sostenerse de los hombros de su amante, deslizó las manos hacía su cuello y nuca conforme el beso iba aumentando en duración e intensidad, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel.

Eventualmente el pelirrojo abandonó su boca y deslizó sus labios a través de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, provocando que a Kyo se le erizara la piel de puro placer. Ahora que ya no estaba besándolo, aprovechó para responder a su pregunta antes de que fuera incapaz de hacerlo—: Dejándome ir tal vez…

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? Porque tu cuerpo dice otra cosa —la suave voz de Iori iba entremezclada con un tinte picaresco pues bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del castaño para rozar sin reparo la erección a medias que ya iba haciéndose notar a través de la ropa. El sólo toque de sus manos le arrancó un leve gemido que lo hizo entreabrir la boca y arquear un poco la espalda, Iori soltó una risilla gutural al notarlo y acercó su boca al oído de Kyo, quien se estremeció nuevamente al sentir el calor de su aliento—: Será mejor que canceles la cita con tu noviecita, porque aún tienes todavía un regalo más que darme —le dijo en un susurro y después sin previo aviso se separó de él, estaba seguro que de que no necesitaba hacer mucho más para convencerlo y que con eso le había demostrado que estaba completamente a su merced, que era sólo de su propiedad.

Iori le pasó por un lado con la intención de abandonar la cocina pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su rival lo tomó por la muñeca y de un brusco tirón lo obligó a darse la vuelta. El pelirrojo no articuló palabra alguna y una vez que lo tuvo de frente, fue Kyo quien lo tomó por la cadera para obligarlo a pegarse cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Lo sujetó firmemente, asegurándose de que no hubiera ni un milímetro de distancia entre ambos y habló con total seriedad, no estaba para ninguno de los juegos de Yagami—: Al diablo, diré que se me olvidó —no había que decir nada más y Kyo tomó la iniciativa para besarlo intensamente y con suma necesidad, con la intención de terminar lo que Iori había empezado.


End file.
